


Mystery Song Two

by DanyelN



Series: 2020 Advent Calendar Mystery Song Ficlets [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/pseuds/DanyelN
Summary: The next entry into my Mystery Christmas Song Ficlet series.  This particular ficlet is a Modern AU setting for a classic song.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: 2020 Advent Calendar Mystery Song Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040818
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Mystery Song Two

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a short series written for the Jaime/Brienne Online 2020 Advent Calendar. You should all go check it out to see some awesome manips and art and fic and other cool bits of creative love for Jaime/Brienne.
> 
> OK, here's the deal these ficlets will all be based on Christmas songs. I will not be divulging which song though, that is for you to guess. I will come back around Christmas to tell you what the songs were and share a link where you can listen.
> 
> I guess in the last one I overestimated everybody's love of Christmas music. This one is much more well known I think.

The games lasted far longer than either of them had anticipated. It had grown late and cold while they watched the final game go into overtime. As they cleaned up the debris of their weekly football watching marathon, Brienne pondered how miserable it would be getting home. 

“I wonder if I should schedule an Uber or if I might be able to hail a cab at this time of night?” she pondered out loud.

“Brienne it’s cold outside, you’ll freeze out there.”

“Jaime, I have to go home so I can get up to go to work in the morning.”

“Brienne look outside, we’ll be snowed in tomorrow morning, at least a late start.”

She startled to find he was suddenly standing much closer to her than before. ”Jaime, I have to go home”. 

“Imagine how sad I would be if you caught a cold out there Brienne.”

“Jaime you know my roommates will worry.” 

“Brienne you can barely see out there”

“Sansa will be pacing the floor.” 

“Brienne it’s up to your knees out there, that’s most people’s asses.” he said eyeing up her long legs.

She giggled but replied “Margaery’s mind is vicious.”

"Brienne, it's miserable out there."

“I simply must go.”

“Brienne you’ll freeze out there.”

She looked at the jacket she had worn to come to Jaime’s flat that morning, “Jaime lend me your coat.”

“Brienne just look at that storm out there.”

She’s standing by the window watching the snow fall, without turning around she replies “Jaime I have to get home.”

“Brienne....” She turned around to find that he had followed her to the window and was standing close to her.

He leaned in “Brienne your lips look delicious.”

She gaped at him “Hey what was in those drinks?”

Without warning he leaned in further to kiss her. When she let out a small gasp, he took advantage to deepen the kiss. He smiled to himself when she finally wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He smiled and murmurs against her lips “My, your lips ARE delicious.”

With her positive reaction he tried again, “Brienne it’s cold out there.” He looked up at her hopefully.

She smiled shyly at him, “Jaime you might be right, I suppose it might be too bad out there to try to get home tonight.”

While he internally cheered, Jaime smirked at her, “I suppose you can stay in the guest room tonight wench.”

Looking slightly taken aback she carefully replied, “Thanks Jaime, I need to text Sansa and let her know.” She walked off to grab her phone and check in with her roommates. 

She came back a few moments later looking slightly confused, “Apparently I misjudged the roommate situation, both of them said they were about to call to suggest I stay here with you because of the storm.” 

Making a mental note to send thank you gifts to Brienne’s roommates, Jaime moved to wrap his arms around her again. “Brienne, you know I was joking about the guest room, right?”


End file.
